Power supplies are required in the operation of many electrical devices. There are a wide variety of power supplies including batteries, fuel cells, electro-mechanical generators, alternating current to direct current supplies, inverters, and alternating current supplies, among many others. While there are many power supplies that perform adequately for their intended purpose, many of these power supplies are expensive or do not perform optimally. Many power supplies have an output voltage that may fluctuate over time and under varying loads and conditions. Many have complex controls that are difficult to maintain and are expensive.
Therefore, in many applications, especially those requiring a high voltage direct current power supply, there is a need for a controlled stabilized power supply having short circuit and over-voltage protection.